Unappreciated
by cutenessoverload146
Summary: Tori got the talent, but no one knows or even cares. To her friends, she is a very talented person, to her schoolmates, she is a pathetic loser. She wasn't very popular in Hollywood arts high. Will she be popular? Or will she remain a loser throughout high school? Please read. BORI in the future chaps.


**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**Unappreciated **

**Chapter 1**

Hi! My name is Tori Vega. I just recently had been enrolled in Hollywood arts. People say that Hollywood arts is full of talented students, so I am honored that they let me in this extravagant school.

I really wanted to enroll into another school and move out from Sherwood. Well you see, e I'm nothing at that place. They call me a nerd because I'm intelligent and great in academics but a little bit wimp in sports, except in chess and ping pong. But this is the opportunity that I've been waiting for. In this new school, I could be a somebody and not a nobody. In this school, I can unlock my potential skills and singing talent. I could change what people think I am. I could stop them from calling me a nerd. I would really want to be popular. To share my talent to the school, to be called wonderful.

I was in my room, then I heard somebody knock. I rushed downstairs to open the door. I saw Trina watching some reality show.

"Trina!" I yelled at my sister. "You could have opened the door!"

"I am busy." She retorted, eating some popcorn.

"Busy!" I repeated.

"Yah! Watching TV"

"Ugh!" I marched my way towards the door. Upon opening it, I saw unfamiliar faces.

"Hi!" Squealed the girl with a red hair. "I'm Cat."

"I'm Andre." said the tan man.

"I'm Robbie." said the awkward looking man.

"I'm Rex." said the puppet, being hold by Robbie.

"We are sent here by Hollywood Arts high" said Andre, "to teach you about rules and regulations of the school and other more stuffs."

"Oh. I'm Tori, Tori Vega." I replied. "Come in." I lead them towards our living room.

We went to our living room. I saw Trina in disgust when she saw Robbie and Rex. She went to her room and left us alone. We sat on the couch.

"Trina always walks away when she sees Rex and me." Robbie said, a little bit weeping. Rex just groaned.

"Ahhhhh, don't mind her." I said pulling my notebook on the table. "Lets go on with the lessons."

"Sure thing." Andre said, opening the rulebook of H.A. "Rule 1: All students in Hollywood arts needs to have some talent. For example, he/she could sing, dance, play musical instruments, act and draw. Every semester, we have to audition to see if we can continue studying here in H.A."

"Rule 2:" said Cat. "Hollywood arts is a private school, tuition fees is required every month."

"Rule 3:" said Robbie. "If you ever had a problem, like the case of bullying: mentally, physically or cyber bullying. Always report it to Lane, our guidance counselor."

"Rule 4:" said Rex. "If you are proven a bully, you can be suspended or be sanctioned to expulsion."

"Rule 5:" said Andre. "Every student is required to attend extra curricular activities, like sports, or participate in a play. For example, are you good in ping pong?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you can try out for the ping pong team, the team captain is Jade, the most popular girl in the campus." Andre said.

"The most mean too." Cat blurted out.

"Forget about ping pong," Rex whined. "You can always join my hot chicks cheering squad." I looked at him sternly.

"Sorry about Rex." Robbie apologized.

"Oh look at the time!" Cat exclaimed looking at our big clock.

"Its late!" Robbie said.

"Sorry Tori." Andre said. Cat just giggled. "Why are you giggly Cat?"

"Sorry and Tori are so rhymy!" Cat squeaked.

"Well Tori, here's is the rule book of H.A. and oh by the way, here is the course paper." said Andre handing me a sheet of paper and book.

"Course paper?"

"A course paper is a paper where you choose 6 courses for your year level." Robbie explained. "Since you're third year, choose from the yellow part."

"Thanks."

"Bye Tori! See you next week, classes starts next week." They all said in chorus and left.

When they left I read the courses:

_Acting classes_

_Vocal classes_

_Technology classes_

_Running theslap_

_Musical classes_

_Dancing classes_

_Visual and Lighting classes_

_Journalism_

_Script writing _

_Story writing _

_Drafting classes_

_Different languages classes_

_Art classes_

_Gym classes_

I chose:

_Acting classes_

_Vocal classes_

_Musical classes_

_Script writing _

_Journalism_

_Different languages classes_

I am thinking about dancing classes but I have 2 left feet. So I think this is fine.

I remember what they said before they left, classes starts in a week. Then I need to get new things. I am heading to the mall tomorrow to buy some things.

**Hey, hey! How do you like it? Please review… No hater please….**


End file.
